nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Fofa Factor
The Fofa Factor is the 9th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It comes after Curio's Curious Discovery and precedes Hail to the Chief. It shows how Lololo & Lalala came to be, and predicts that they came from another Demon Beast called Lola. Plot At the start of the episode, Lololo & Lalala come to the Throne Room after their boss, King Dedede, orders them to. He then asks them to go to Mabel's house to get his fortune. However, Escargon stops them before the duo can go on their way to collect his boss's fortune and tells them that Lololo can accomplish the task on his own and Lalala should stay behind so she can give the King a shoulder massage, causing Lololo to protest that the duo are a team. King Dedede is obstinate about their split and threatens to throw them out. Disgruntled, Lololo and Lalala explain their misfortune to Tiff's family. Tuff, meanwhile, does not want to do his math, but his mother threatens to rob him of some of his allowance because of what she just heard. His father tells him that she is just kidding, but Tuff's mother explains that they are his parents and should show him discipline. Tiff enters their room and asks her family about where she, her brother, Lololo, and Lalala originated from. Her parents conjure false stories on their origin, such as Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala being carried to Dream Land via a storm, or in the cabbage patch, but she does not buy all this "baloney". Her father then calls the conversation off, and the kids leave the room. Tiff's parents then remember one day when their daughter Tiff was an infant and Lololo and Lalala made their way to them. The trio was sitting outside and then, Lololo and Lalala came down out of nowhere. The parents then found out that Lololo and Lalala came from a monster called Lola. The duo had hoped the info would never get out, but Kirby heard their conversation and started saying the being's name (albeit as "Fofa" in the English dub.) Meanwhile, Escargon gets one of Mabel's letters, which says that "If you look for trouble, your trouble will double." and that King Dedede owes money. Escargon is thrown by his boss into the wall and decides to order the Kittarihattari, whose name the NightMare Enterprises Salesman reveals. It can chop any foe in two. King Dedede orders the monster despite owing the fortune, and then sics the monster on Escargon. Escargon briefly makes his getaway but he and the King collide and their Demon Beast gets them both. King Dedede asks for info on what happened, and Escargon believes they are safe and sound after their ordeal, but then, they realize what happened: they got mixed up! Tiff's parents hear this scream and reason that King Dedede and Escargon lost their mind over something. The parents even make sure Kirby cannot say Lola's name by taping his mouth shut. Back at the castle, Escargon reprimands his boss for using him in an experiment. King Dedede and Escargon take their Demon Beast to Cappy Town, causing chaos as the Cappies attempt to make their getaway but Kittarihattari gets them and mixes them with sheep. Escargon reasons that this use of biotech is dangerous (not to mention cruel) and the duo are forced to reset the damage. Tokkori The Canary and Rick The Hamster even get caught but are not fixed yet. They then go look for Kirby. Kirby exits the house with the bandage on his mouth as the other kids notice the damage Tokkori and Rick suffered, reasoning that King Dedede and Escargon must be behind this. Kirby engages King Dedede and Escargon, but the villains run him over with their car and the Kittarihattari splits him into two, creating Twin Kirby. King Dedede orders the demon beast to cut up Kirby until the pink puff is in pieces, but Lololo and Lalala protect their puffy friend and grab Kirby's twin halves and bring them to the castle. Lololo tells his sister that the twin Kirbies appear similar in their design to them and that the female even has Lalala's ribbon. The duo sign and say that at least the Kirbies know their origin, but Lololo wonders if Lalala remembers something. However, King Dedede, Escargon, and the Kittarihattari arrive and the duo split up reluctantly and they each carry a Kirby. This results in a chase with the following events: *Lololo and his green Kirby are on the roof, but the green Kirby loses his footing and falls. Lololo saves him and they escape as the Kittarihattari lunges in their direction, and King Dedede, who was below them, gets caught instead and is shocked to see his split self. *Lololo and his Kirby are travelling down a corridor, but are forced to reverse their direction when Escargon spots them and tries to get his hands on the Kirby. The chase continues by an array of walls, with Escargon even falling out of a window but catching himself. *Lalala and the orange Kirby are running down the hall as Escargon is hot on their tail, telling them to wait. She then escapes behind a golden Dedede statue. *The chase occurs in a green chamber, and the characters are sometimes duplicated for humour. This happens four times. *Lololo and Lalala crush King Dedede with one of his statues, but their escape attempt fails when Escargon and Kittarihattari spot them. This is the last event in the chase. After the chase, The Kittarihattari threatens to cut the group with its Moon Staff, but it stops and remembers who their identity. Lololo and Lalala in fact DID come from Lola. Lola was cut in two for his peaceful motives when King Dedede ordered him. King Dedede later threw Lololo and Lalala out of the castle and from that point on, Tiff and her family took care of them. Lololo and Lalala rejoice about finding their origin, and narrowly escape with the Kirbies as Tiff and Tuff arrive and kick the villains with blinding speed. Lololo and Lalala take the Kittarihattari's Sun Staff and they restore Twin Kirby back to Kirby. Kirby then uses the Kittarihattari's Moon Staff to transform into Cutter Kirby. In this new form, Kirby uses the boomerang on his helmet to kill the Kittarihattari, whose body explodes about 20 seconds later, so Lololo and Lalala cannot return to their original form. They cap the episode by saying that while they have separate bodies, they share a heart, and King Dedede and Escargon start crying. Quotes *Kittarihattari appears: **Nightmare Enterprises Customer Service: "This is Kittarihattari! Whatever foe it faces, it can chop it in two!" *King Dedede and Escargon are struck by the Kittarihattari: **King Dedede: "What happened?" **Escargon: (groans) "Well, at least we're safe and..." (pause as they look at each other) "...sound..." **(King Dedede and Escargon examine what they have become and scream in terror.) *King Dedede is hit by the Kittarihattari the second time: **King Dedede: "Don't let them get away!" (A "Queen Dedede" appears.) **King Dedede and "Queen Dedede": "After them!" **They look at each other and scream in terror upon their realization that they were one entity. *Tiff Ebrum and her brother Tuff become shocked to see that Rick and Tokori have been mixed up: **Tuff: "They've got the right heads, but the wrong bodies!" Trivia *The Kittarihattari is one of the few monsters known to talk when it does not possess someone. The Kittarihattari's rods take their design from Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright as well. *Mabel warns that, "If you look for trouble, your trouble will double." This is based off on eof Team Rocket's lines from Pokémon. *King Dedede makes sheep puns when the Cappies and their sheep get mixed up. *During the chase scene in the big green room in Castle Dedede, certain characters are duplicated at certain points in time. This is an allusion to Scooby-Doo. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episodes